Starkiller
Galen Marek '''otherwise Known as '''Starkiller, is the main protagonist of the video game series, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Ahsoka Tano vs. Galen Marek' (Complete) *Alex Mercer vs. Starkiller *'Starkiller VS Ezio' (Complete) *Galen Marek/Starkiller vs. Ben Solo/Kylo Ren *Cole MacGrath vs. Starkiller *'Starkiller VS Dark Pit' (Complete) *Kratos vs. Galen Marek/Starkiller (Abandoned) *Mewtwo vs. Starkiller *'Galen Marek vs Raiden' (Complete) *Revan vs. Starkiller *Rey vs Starkiller *Starkiller vs. Roxas *Galen Marek/Starkiller vs. Saber/Arturia Pendragon *'Silver the Hedgehog vs Galen Marek '(Complete) *'Samson Aran vs Starkiller' (Complete) *'Starkiller vs. Shadow the Hedgehog' (Complete) *Starkiller VS Wolverine *'Zero VS The Apprentice' (Complete) *Starkiller vs Zinax As Lord Starkiller *Lord Starkiller Vs Fulgore Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Delsin Rowe (inFAMOUS Second Son) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Peridot (Steven Universe) As Lord Starkiller *Goku Black (Dragon Ball) History Death Battle Info Galen Marek Background *Codename: Starkiller *Height: 6'1" | 185 cm *Age: 17 *Homeworld: Kashyyyk *Masters: Darth Vader (Sith Master), Rahm Kota (Jedi Master) *Son of Kento and Mallie Marek Lightsaber Combat *Is Versed and Knowledgeable in all Seven Forms of Lightsaber Combat **Specializes in Juyo, Shien, and Soresu **Posseses Decent Skill in Niman *Learned through Various Training Modules utilizes by PROXY *Capable of quickly recognize them in Combat and use their Weaknesses *Form VII: Juyo **Known as The Way of the Vornskr or the Ferocity Form **Most Vicious Form of Lightsaber Combat **Utilizes Bold and Direct Movements **A Form of Lightsaber Combat Primarily utilized by the Sith *Form V: Shien **Known as The Way of the Krayt Dragon or the Perseverance Form **Adapted to Guard Against Blaster Fire and Enemy Strikes without Sacrificing the Ability to Counter Attack **Galen utilizes the Reverse-Shien Grip which enables Long Sweeping Strikes *Form III: Soresu **Known as The Way of the Mynock or The Resilience Form **Most Defensive Form of Lightsaber Combat **Developed to Counter Widespread Emergence of Blasters **Utilizes Powerful Defensive Techniques that were Adaptable to almost any Circumstance *Form VI: Niman **Known as The Way of the Rancor, The Moderation Form, and the Diplomat's Form **Most Moderate Form of Lightsaber Combat **A Hybrid Style of all the Preceding Forms that Incorporates Force-Based Attacks in Combat **Galen is Capable of Channeling Force Push and Force Lightning into his Lightsaber Strikes to increase their Damage Lightsabers *Galen Marek's Lightsaber **Red-Bladed **Blade Length: 91 Centimeters **Possess a Skeletal and Utilitarian Appearene **Appears to based on Vader's Lightsaber Design Wise **Utilized a Red Synthetic Lightsaber Crystal **Capable of Cutting through Almost Anything **Heat or Energy isn't Expended until Physical Contact **Lost in the Vaccum of Space after Galen was Betrayed by Darth Vader *Rahm Kota's Lightsaber **Aqua-Bladed ***Originally Green Bladed **Blade Length: 91 Centimeters **Originally Belonged to Rahm Kota **Given to Galen by Darth Vader asa Replacement for his Original One **Modfieid by Galen to Suit his needs **The Green Crystal was Replaced with an Aqua-Blue Crystal **Capable of Cutting through Almost Anything **Heat or Energy isn't Expended until Physical Contact **Destroyed by Darth Vader Force Abilities *A Metaphysical Energy that Connects Everything in the Universe *Primarily Utilized by the Jedi and Sith *Can be Utilized in a Variety of Ways *Due to being Trained as a Sith by Darth Vader and his Jedi Bloodline as well as Training from Kota, Can Utilize Both Light Side and Dark Side Abilities *Galen's Connection to the Force is Incredibly Powerful as Acknowledged by Darth Sidious *Telekinesis **Enables Galen to Lift up Various Objects regardless of their Size **Enables him to Throw Move, Lift, and Pull Objects without Physically Touching them **Can Utilize Telekinesis to throw his Lightsaber like a Boomerang and have it Return to his Hand **Can grab Projectiles like Missiles Midair *Force Push **Enables Galen to Launch Opponents Away **Can fire Rapid Force Pushes or Charge a Single Powerful Blast to Launch Enemies Away **Can Channel Force Pushes through his Lightsaber to Give his Attacks Knock-Back Effects *Force Pull **Enables Galen to Pull Enemies Towards him *Force Repulse **A Powerful Rapidly Expanding Telekinetic Explosion **Launches Enemies and Objects away at High Velocities **Galen can Charge a Force Repulse to Increase it's Damage *Force Choke **Enables Galen to Strangle an Opponent through the Force **A Prominent Ability of the Dark Side utilized by Sith and some Jedi **Is Capable of Using it on Multiple People **Is Capable of Using Force Choke on a Target even when the Target is not in his Area or Line of Sight (Done as Lord Starkiller) *Force Lightning **Enables Galen to fire Bolts of Electricity at his Opponents **A Prominent and Powerful Force Ability among Sith **The Lightning that Galen Generated Normally kills upon Contact **Can be Channeled through his Lightsaber to Increase the Power of his Strikes **Galen's use of Force Lightning is Capable of Targeting Multiple People *Lightning Grenade **A Combination of Force Grip and Force Lightning **Galen Grips a Target with the Force and then Charges them with Lightning before Slamming them down **Results in an Explosion of Lightning **Can be used on Objects and People *Sith Seeker **Generates a Large Ball of Force Lightning and Let it Expand until it's no Longer under Galen's Control **Launched at an Opponent and Explodes upon Impact **Galen is the Only Known Practitioner of Sith Seeker **Uses it as a Last Resort *Tutaminis **Enables the Absorption of Harmful Heat and Energy into their Bodies too Diffuse or Channel it **Is Capable of Absorbing Force Lightning and other Forms of Energy *Lightning Shield **A Barrier-Like Shield covered in Lightning that Protects Galen **Lowers Damage that Galen Endures as well as Enhance Galen's Saber Strikes **Capable of Shocking Enemies at a Distance **Can Redirect Force Lightning back at another User *Mind Trick **Allows Galen to Control Weak-Willed Beings **Can make them do his Bidding, Ignore his presence, or Lose Consciousness **Uses it too make Enemies Attack Each Other *Force Maelstrom **A Powerful Force Ability acting as a Combination of Telekinesis, Force Lightning, and Force Barrier **Causes Loose Objects and People to Swirl around the Bubble and Blasts them away in Surges of Lightnign **Can release the Gathered Energy in all Directions similar to Force Repulse *Force Crush **Most Violent Ability of the Sith **Lifts the Target into the air and Implode their Body by Crushing it Feats *Defeated Jedi Master Rahm Kota and Padawan Marris Brood *Killed Jedi Knight Kazdan Paratus and Jedi Council Member Shaak Ti *Killed Multiple Stormtroopers, Jungle Felucians, Rodian Salvagers, Mandalorians, and Shadow Guards *Destroyed a Basilisk War Droid and Various AT-ST Walkers *Through the Force is Capable of Catching TIE-Fighters Mid-Flight *Killed Multiple Rancors and a Bull Rancor *Killed Ozzik Sturn and Destroyed his AT-KT *Using the Force was Capable of pulling down an Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer *Fought as well as Evenutally Overwhelmed and Overpowered Darth Vader *Defeated Training Modules of Various Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Maul, Darth Phobos, and Darth Desolous *Survived being Impaled by Vader and Launched into the Vacuum of Space *Defeated a Force Vision of the Sith Warrior/Lord Starkiller *Killed Ben Kenobi and Boba Fett (Lord Starkiller) *Defeated and Corrupted Luke Skywalker to the Dark Side (Lord Starkiller) *With the Force was Capable of Grabbing the Millennium Falcon and Holding it Back (Lord Starkiller) *Caused an Explosion by Releasing Energy absorbed from Sidious' Force Lightning that Damaged the In Progress Death Star I Faults *While Knowledgeable in All Seven Forms of Lightsaber Combat is not a Master in them *A Lightsaber isn't Capable of Cutting through Certain Material *Lightsabers are Capable of being Destroyed *As Lord Starkiller, his Body is Heavily Damaged and Requires a Cybernetically Grafted Armor to Survive *Galen's Mental State is not Very Stable *Can often be Brash and Reckless at Times *Loses Control of Himself when Giving into the Dark Side of the Force and Requires Help to Snap Out of it *Due to his Training and Upbringing is Inexperienced in Non-Combative Abilities of the Force *Sith Seeker can Potentially be Lethal to Galen and is Utilized as a Last Resort Move *Releasing Energy Absorbed from Sidious' Force Lightning Ultimately Proved Fatal and Killed him Starkiller Background Lightsaber Combat Lightsaber Force Abilities Feats Faults Gallery Starkiller.jpg|Starkiller, the unstable clone of Galen Marek Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Clones Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Disney Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist